Princesse Dragon
by Karen Killa
Summary: Dumbledore kidnappe lorsqu'elle n'est qu'un bébé la princesse Rhaena Targaryen avant de la confier au couple de James et Lily Potter afin qu'ils l'élèvent comme Rhaena Potter. Une combattante pour le camp de la lumière. Harry Potter est Rhaena. Twincest. Manipulative Dumbledore. AUHarry Potter et A song of Ice and Fire. Rhaena/Rhaegar
1. Chapter 1

**An 259 **

Fuyant Lestival, Rhaella hurlait de douleur. Ce n'était vraiment pas ainsi qu'elle avait vu les choses le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait pensé donner naissance à son enfant dans sa chambre, entourée par sa famille, dans une chambre préparé à cet effet, certainement pas dans un carrosse fuyant le château Lestival tandis que ce lieu magnifique était en ruines, tout comme le reste de sa famille.

Elle hurlait de douleur en poussant pour donner naissance à son enfant, tandis qu'elle pleurait. Qu'elle pleurait sur la folie des actions de son grand-père. Son grand-père qui était mort alors qu'elle l'avait adoré, lui et sa grand-mère. Son père était à présent le roi, tandis qu'elle était l'épouse du prince héritier. Rhaella n'avait jamais voulu épouser son frère, elle avait été amoureuse d'un autre homme mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Une prophétie avait été faite et sa famille tenait à ce qu'elle soit réalisée. Qu'importe son opinion. Qu'importe ses sentiments.

Et à présent elle était dans un carrosse en train d'accoucher. C'était un cauchemar.

Le pire genre de cauchemar, le réel. Elle venait vraiment de perdre la plus grande partie de sa famille, à l'exception de son frère/époux, de son père/oncle, de sa mère/tante. Il restait aussi son grand-oncle Aemon et sa tante Rhaelle Baratheon. Ils étaient les derniers Targaryens tout cela parce que son grand-père venait de commettre une folie.

"Poussez princesse. Poussez." pressait mestre Gyldayn.

Rhaella ravala une insulte, qu'est ce qu'il croyait qu'elle faisait ? Elle était déjà en train de pousser, non pas qu'elle avait vraiment le choix, son corps le lui disait clairement qu'il fallait pousser. C'était horriblement douloureux.

Elle voulait que ça s'arrête.

Que le bébé vienne enfin au monde et qu'elle n'ait plus mal.

Depuis combien de temps déjà poussait-elle ?

Des heures ?

Elle n'avait jamais vécu une expérience aussi douloureuse, même perdre sa virginité lors de sa nuit de noces n'avait pas été aussi douloureux, et elle n'avait pas été à l'époque capable d'imaginer pire douleur.

Rhaena n'était consciente de rien en dehors de la douleur, des paroles du mestre et des mouvements du carrosse. Le reste du monde pour le moment n'importait peu. Elle s'en moquait même, tout ce qui comptait pour elle était son enfant à naître. Elle serra un peu plus la main de sa mère, Shaera Targaryen qui était avec elle, elle l'avait rejoint un moment après le début de l'accouchement mais au moins elle était là. Comme elle le lui avait promis lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était en effet enceinte.

Finalement Rhaella sentit son bébé sortir de son corps, c'était encore plus douloureux que les contractions précédentes mais en même temps c'était aussi libérateur. C'était fini.

"Un fils princesse. Et en bonne santé." dit le mestre en souriant, confiant le nouveau-né à une des femmes présentes afin qu'elle puisse le nettoyer et l'envelopper dans un lange avant de le rendre à sa mère.

"Un fils." sourit Rhaella ravie, échangeant un sourire avec sa mère. Un sourire qui se changea rapidement en grimace tandis qu'elle laissait échapper un nouveau gémissement de douleur.

Le mestre ne perdit pas une seconde avant de se baisser entre les jambes de la princesse, cherchant à voir s'il avait raté quelque chose, si elle saignait, si sa vie était en danger... Uniquement pour avoir ses yeux s'écarquiller, il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ça.

"Vous attendez un nouvel enfant princesse." informa le mestre.

"Des jumeaux ?" s'exclama la nouvelle reine. Les jumeuer à aux étaient rares et cela faisait des années qu'il n'y en avait pas eu dans la famille royale.

"Un autre." s'exclama en même temps Rhaella, effarée à l'idée de devoir recommencer cette expérience.

Cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre, le travail reprenait et elle devait se remettre à pousser. La douleur semblait pire cette fois, et en plus elle était épuisée mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait pousser.

Si Rhaella avait été capable de lever la tête après la première naissance, ce n'était plus le cas lorsque l'autre bébé poussa son premier cri. Elle était allongée sur son lit de fortune, en sueur, épuisée et elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

"Vous avez un fils et une fille princesse." dit le mestre en posant doucement les deux nouveaux-nés sur la poitrine de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux violets.

Rhaella observa du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses deux enfants et tomba immédiatement sous le charme. Tout cela, son mariage, le manque de choix dans son existence, son incapacité à être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, ça avait vraiment valu le coup. Parce qu'elle les avait eux, ses deux précieux trésors.

"Quels sont leurs noms Rhaella ?" demanda doucement sa mère Shaera qui avait regardé sa fille et ses deux petits-enfants avec des yeux remplis de larmes dû à l'émotion. C'était un jour sombre pour leur famille avec la perte du roi et de tant des leurs, ainsi que du château de Lestival, mais il y avait quand même de la lumière, un prince et une princesse étaient nés.

"Rhaegar et Rhaena Targaryen." décida Rhaella en levant une main pour toucher la tête de sa fille tandis que son autre main était sur le crâne de son fils.

* * *

S'habituer aux changements n'était pas évident pour Rhaella, non seulement elle allait devoir résider presque à plein temps au Donjon Rouge à la capitale, mais en plus elle était à présent la princesse héritière. Elle avait donc de nouvelles responsabilités et elle était aussi d'autant plus observer. Elle devait aussi apprendre à être mère de deux jumeaux. Rhaella ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait envoyé une prière aux Sept pour les remercier non seulement de la naissance de ses deux trésors mais aussi pour son rang. Elle avait bien conscience qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance, après tout elle ne devait pas s'en occuper seule, elle avait beaucoup d'aide. Que ce soit des nourrices, des serviteurs ou même les gardes, qu'ils soient de simples soldats Targaryen ou encore membre de la garde royale.

Rhaegar et Rhaena étaient donc en permanence avec quelqu'un, sauf la nuit mais là encore les nourrices dormaient dans la pièce voisine au cas où. En plus ils étaient de bons bébés, ils pleuraient surtout lorsqu'ils étaient séparés. Rhalla et Aerys avaient donc pris l'habitude de porter deux bébés en même temps, c'était le meilleur moyen de les calmer en cas de problème et même de le faire sourire.

N'arrivant pas à se rendormir, Rhaella se leva de son lit pour aller voir ses enfants, ils dormaient sans aucun doute mais la princesse venait souvent les voir au milieu de la nuit. Elle se sentait toujours plus légère après les avoir regardé dormir un moment.

Rhaella pénétra doucement dans la pièce, ne souhaitant pas faire un bruit et risquer de les réveiller avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Son visage pâlissant, son sang se glaçant tandis que tout son être tremblait sous la furie qu'elle ressentait.

Là, dans le sanctuaire que représentait la chambre de ses enfants, au dessus de leur berceau, se tenait un étranger. Un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, portant une tenue des plus étrangement colorée. Il était clairement âgé, sa longue barbe blanche le prouvait clairement, il portait une sorte de robe de mestre violette mais il n'avait pas la chaîne de la Citadelle.

"Eloignez-vous de mes enfants." elle dit fermement. "Gardes."

Elle commença à s'approcher, se moquant du danger éventuel pour elle, tant qu'il était concentré sur elle alors ses enfants étaient protégés. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle était désarmée et il n'y avait pas d'armes dans la nurserie. L'homme avait un morceau de bois dans la main, dans d'autres circonstances, Rhaella aurait ignoré une telle arme, ça avait clairement l'air inutile. Mais ce n'était pas possible, pas là alors qu'il représentait une menace pour ses enfants, elle ignorait comment il comptait s'en servir et ne pouvait pas prendre de risque.

Heureusement pour la princesse héritière, elle ne resta pas seule face à cette menace longtemps, les gardes Targaryens n'étaient certes pas aussi forts et dangereux que les membres de la Garde Royale mais ils étaient quand même de bons combattants. Ce ne serait pas permis autrement vu que le Lord Commandant Gerold Hightower était extrêmement exigeant concernant les capacités des hommes en charge de la protection de la Famille Royale et des habitants du Donjon Rouge. Ils étaient donc plus que capable de se battre et de tuer si nécessaire.

"Ne la touchez pas." hurla Rhaella, de sa position derrière deux soldats, avançant même pour stopper elle-même l'homme de prendre sa fille. Parce que c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire, il avait sa précieuse Rhaena callé contre lui et avec ça, les soldats ne pourraient pas attaquer comme ils le souhaitaient, après tout ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de blesser l'enfant.

"Elle doit réaliser sa destinée. C'est pour le plus grand bien." dit l'homme, un air presque compatissant sur le visage avant de disparaître dans un 'crac' retentissant.

Rhaella se précipita vers le berceau, prenant son fils dans ses bras, ce dernier s'étant mis à pleurer, mais elle devait lutter pour ne pas faire de même. Tandis que les gardes partaient pour fouiller la pièce et le château, déterminés à retrouver l'homme qui venait d'enlever la jeune princesse, Rhaella serrait Rhaegar contre elle. Une envie de hurler au fond d'elle, parce qu'elle sentait que sa précieuse fille n'était plus là. Qu'elle avait disparu et cela pour longtemps.


	2. Adoption

**Salutations, mes excuses pour le délai mais voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, comme demandé par **Lola Darodes, **s'il y a une fic dont vous voulez particulièrement voir la suite, envoyez moi un message. Je ne promets pas de publier la suite immédiatement mais je ferai un effort. Promis. **

**En attendant merci de votre patience et de votre suivi, merci de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter cette fic :D. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, qui n'est pas très long. Bonne lecture.**

LyraHollow : **Thanks, h****appy that you liked it, hope you'll like this chapter too.**

SupergodzillaSailorCosmos : **Merci beaucoup, je dois reconnaître que je n'étais pas sûre au début, j'ai plus d'idées où FemHarry vient à Westeros après la guerre mais j'ai eu cette idée et j'ai voulu tenter le coup. J'espère que ça continuera à plaire. Oui, je ne suis pas une fan de Dumbledore, bien forcée de le reconnaître. Il y a tellement de ses actions qui avec le recul peuvent être vues comme horribles... J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu en tout cas ;D.**

clara black wolf : **Aujourd'hui ;). Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère de ne pas t'avoir trop fait patienter.**

Cordangelique : **Merci beaucoup, c'est agréable à lire :D. Merci aussi pour tes encouragements, j'espère que tu vas aimer. **

Shivi : **Thanks, I do try ;D. Here you go, hope you'll like it.**

**22 Septembre 1980**

Tandis qu'un véritable chaos se produisait au Donjon Rouge, tout le monde ayant été réveillé par le cri de la princesse héritière et surtout les actions des gardes qui fouillaient de fond en comble le palais royal, tous voulaient retrouver la jeune princesse. La princesse destinée à épouser son frère jumeau Rhaegar et donc à devenir un jour reine de Westeros. Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et un puissant sorcier réapparaissait dans la clairière située dans la Forêt Interdite où il avait tracé le rituel pour l'envoyer à Westeros. Un bébé pleurant dans les bras. Baissant son regard bleu pétillant sur la jeune princesse qu'il avait emporté, pour le plus grand bien, ce n'était pas un kidnapping mais une action nécessaire. Albus Dumbledore réfléchit à la suite des évènements, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de Westeros et des gens qui chercheraient la Rhaena Targaryen, ils ne connaissaient plus de magie et certainement pas la magie nécessaire pour voyager entre les mondes. Il ne la connaissait que parce qu'il était un sorcier particulièrement intelligent, nul autre n'était au courant, même dans ce monde de magie, de l'existence de ce rituel.

Même lui avait eu du mal à non seulement réaliser le rituel, qui demandait beaucoup de choses, y compris un lien avec Westeros, ce qui avait été difficile à trouver. Mais aussi à le trouver en premier lieu, il avait du chercher pendant plusieurs mois pour trouver la solution, après avoir entendu cette prophétie, concernant la Princesse Dragon. Il avait su que Westeros existait, Gellert lui en avait parlé il y a longtemps, il le tenait de sa grande-tante Bathilda Tourdesac, une spécialiste concernant l'histoire de la magie.

Albus Dumbledore se rappelait encore du jour où il avait entendu la prophétie, ayant appris que son professeur de divination allait prendre sa retraite, ayant averti qu'il ferait cette année et c'était tout, il avait commencé à chercher un remplaçant, après tout il devait déjà chercher un nouveau professeur de Défense chaque année, alors autant limiter les recherches de professeurs. Il avait autre chose à faire de ses étés après tout, surtout avec la guerre et l'Ordre du Phénix qu'il dirigeait.

Il avait donc invité Sybille Trelawney dans son bureau à Poudlard, étant une descendante de Cassandra Trelawney, une puissante voyante, il avait eu bon espoir, mais elle n'était rien de plus qu'une idiote imbue d'elle même et sans le moindre talent pour l'art de la divination ou pour l'enseignement d'ailleurs. Enfin c'était ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à vers la fin de l'entretien, où elle avait d'une voix grave, très différente de celle qu'elle avait utilisé pour faire une 'prédiction' un peu plus tôt, elle avait fait une prophétie.

_Née alors que la septième lune se termine, _

_au milieu du sang et des flammes._

_Seigneurs des ténèbres tremblent._

_Les masques tomberont et la vérité se dévoilera._

_La princesse dragon arrivera._

_Marquée elle sera._

_Aimée par la magie et les flammes, _

_séparée d'une partie de son âme,_

_Puissante et entourée, brandissant baguette et lame._

_La princesse dragon sera là._

_Descendante des Dragons, _

_elle luttera et rugira_

_face aux ennemis_

_de la Magie._

_La princesse dragon est bientôt là._

_Ainsi rugira le dragon. _

_Entre chaos et balance._

_Entre paix et destruction. _

_Un nouvel âge commence._

_La princesse dragon est là._

_Ramenant magie et puissance_

_à sa dynastie._

_Elle repoussera la nuit noire_

_et renforcera avec son âme l'espoir._

_La princesse dragon est là._

Personne n'avait entendu parler de cette prophétie en dehors de lui, Sybille Trelawney ne savait même pas qu'elle l'avait prononcé et Albus prévoyait déjà de se servir de la prophétie contre Tom, pas celle là, pas la vrai. Tom ne devait pas connaître la réelle prophétie, mais il pouvait en faire une concernant la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de le pousser à cibler et marquer Rhaena. Mais comment faire ?

Il faudrait que Tom puisse s'identifier à elle afin qu'il la craigne, donc il allait devoir la faire passer pour une sang-mêlé. De toute façon si elle allait ressembler à sa mère, il n'aurait jamais pu la faire passer pour une né-moldue, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Les traits de la princesse héritière Rhaella étaient bien trop aristocratiques, trop dignes pour la faire passer pour une né-moldue. Il restait donc le choix de sang-pur ou sang-mêlé. Vu que Tom était un sang-mêlé, il n'y avait plus que cette possibilité là.

Il devait aussi prendre en compte les cheveux blancs et les yeux violets, personne de sa connaissance n'avait de tels yeux, mais la mère de James Potter, Euphémia était grecque et avait non seulement du sang de Vélane mais aussi du sang de sirène, et d'une vrai sirène, pas d'une selkie comme il y en avait dans le lac. Cela expliquerait l'apparence de Rhaella Targaryen, la faire passer pour une Potter, voire même dire au couple de l'adopter par la magie, si c'était nécessaire. Et il ne pensait pas que James et Lily poseraient problème à ce niveau là, après tout ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant, cela alors qu'ils en voulaient. Avec un peu de chance ils ne poseraient pas trop de question sur les origines de Rhaella, mais même s'ils en posaient, Albus le gérerait, il était Albus Dumbledore et ce ne serait pas la première situation... compliquée qu'il allait devoir justifier ou en tout cas expliquer afin d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

Tout en faisant route vers son bureau afin de rejoindre l'appartement actuel des Potter, ils avaient du déménager déjà deux fois pour se protéger, Albus continuait à penser à la prophétie. Il y avait des parties qui restaient très confuses pour le directeur, particulièrement concernant les masques, l'âme et les flammes. Il ne savait au final pas grand chose au sujet des Targaryens. Il savait que la famille royale était connue pour avoir une fascination étrange avec les dragons et qu'ils avaient une réputation liée à la folie qui pouvait rivaliser avec les Black. C'était tout. Les paroles de la prophétie étaient-elles liées à Westeros également ?

Il allait devoir étudier cela avec encore plus d'attention, il aurait peut-être du le faire plus tôt mais la guerre était très intense, les choses ne resteraient pas ainsi, avec ce statu quo très longtemps. Il devait se préparer à redonner du courage et de l'espoir à son camp, la prophétie serait le moyen idéal, en plus d'être le parfait moyen de piéger Tom. Il avait donc du agir dans l'urgence, il n'avait pas souhaité prendre le risque que Rhaena se rappelle de sa vie de princesse avec ses parents et son frère. Si elle apprenait qu'elle venait d'un autre monde, alors il y avait le risque qu'elle ne souhaite pas rester ici pour se battre, pour faire son devoir et vaincre Tom. Choisissant à la place de rentrer chez elle. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Mieux valait qu'elle se croit orpheline ou la fille d'un couple appartenant à la lumière et donc opposé à Tom. C'était pour le plus grand bien.

Arrivant via la cheminée des Potter, il attendit que Lily ou James viennent à sa rencontre, et ça ne tarda en effet pas. Les deux sortirent de la cuisine à peine une minute après son arrivée.

"Sir, tout va bien ? Une attaque ?" demanda de suite James Potter tandis que Lily regardait avec surprise l'enfant dans les bras du directeur de Poudlard. Etant par la même occasion forcée de vraiment regarder les robes multicolores, plutôt horrible, du directeur.

"Non, en tout cas je n'ai pas été informé d'une attaque." nia Albus. "Je suis venu vous voir à cause de ce bébé. Elle a survécu à une attaque de Voldemort et de ses hommes, une attaque qui a causé bien des morts, mais elle n'a plus de famille."

Après y avoir réfléchi, ça lui avait paru être la meilleure solution, une attaque de Voldemort, c'était assez régulier pour ne pas attirer les soupçons après tout. Ca expliquerait la présence de l'enfant et l'absence des parents. Parfait. Il était un génie après tout, c'était donc logique.

"Oh la pauvre petite." s'exclama Lily en s'approchant du directeur afin de mieux voir l'enfant.

Elle ne devait pas avoir quatre mois, de ça Lily en était sûre, après tout elle avait du baby-sitting pour son amie Alice et son mari Frank, afin que le couple puisse souffler un peu, Lily avait volontiers gardé le petit Neville. Qui était après tout son filleul, elle avait été très touché par la décision d'Alice, après tout dans leur société le parrain et la marraine d'un enfant avait un rôle très important à jouer. Ils aidaient l'enfant à guider leur magie, offrait les connaissances de leur lignée parfois, ajoutait un petit plus dans la magie de l'enfant aussi.

Le parrain et la marraine n'était pas de la famille proche, ce n'était pas obligatoire ou quoique ce soit du genre, simplement conseillé. Surtout pour les familles, comme les Black, où les cousins se mariaient entre eux, c'était pour garder un nouvel ajout de magie, de sang même parfois, afin d'éviter les problèmes pour les enfants de ces unions.

C'était une marque de confiance importante, et Lily avait vraiment été honoré d'avoir été choisi. Elle regrettait simplement de ne pas pouvoir offrir la même chose à son amie en retour. Leur rêve consistant d'enfant qui grandissaient ensemble, amis comme elles l'étaient, n'était malheureusement pas réalisable. James avait reçu un sort le rendant stérile, et malheureusement outre des procédures horribles, avec des sacrifices, ce n'était pas réversible. Bien sûr ils pourraient adopter, et ils comptaient bien le faire une fois la guerre finie, mais ce ne serait pas la même chose. Avec la magie, l'enfant serait le leur, par le sang, par la magie, il leur ressemblerait, mais ce n'était pas pareil que pouvoir être enceinte et donner ensuite naissance à leur bébé.

Cette fillette était absolument magnifique, quoique Lily n'avait jamais vu des cheveux aussi pâles, même ceux des Malefoy étaient plus foncés. Et pourtant... La rousse nota aussi avec un froncement de sourcil les traces de pleurs sur les joues de l'enfant. Avait-elle été blessé ?

"Elle va bien ?" elle s'empressa de demander.

"Oui très bien." assura de suite Albus Dumbledore. "Comme je viens de vous le dire, cette petite fille n'a plus aucune famille, elle est néanmoins une sorcière et je ne souhaiterais pas la laisser à un orphelinat. Je me demandais donc si vous ne pourriez pas vous en charger. Je sais que le moment n'est pas idéal, mais je manque d'idée pour la laisser à une bonne famille."

"Ce n'est pas un problème." décréta immédiatement Lily, prenant doucement la petite fille dans ses bras. Le directeur relâchant volontiers l'enfant, oui il était professeur, mais il n'aimait pas particulièrement les bébés. S'occuper d'adolescents et de nouveau-nés, ça n'avait strictement rien à voir.

"Comment s'appelle-t'elle ?" demanda James, passant un bras autour de la taille de sa femme tandis que son autre main se levait pour caresser doucement la joue de la fillette.

"Rhaena Targaryen." répondit après une brève hésitation Albus Dumbledore, ils ne pouvaient pas connaître ce nom après tout. Pour eux, ce n'était qu'un nom.

"Targayren ?" répéta interdit James.

"Oui, une famille allemande, ils sont restés discrets après s'être installé en Angleterre. Je connaissais le père de Rhaena, un homme de bien, même s'il ne voulait pas s'impliquer dans la guerre. Malheureusement Voldemort ne lui a pas laissé le choix de rester à l'écart." dit Albus Dumbledore, un air désolé sur le visage.

"Nous serons honorés de prendre soin de Rhaena." assura James, après un moment où il avait regardé silencieusement l'enfant avant de croiser le regard de son épouse.

"Merci beaucoup, vous m'aidez beaucoup mes enfants." dit Albus Dumbledore avant de partir, disant qu'il avait à faire.

"James, comment une Targaryen s'est retrouvée chez nous ?" demanda Lily un moment après le départ du directeur.

"Il l'a amené." dit James, son ton grave et ses yeux sombres.

"Tu es sûr ? Ca ne pourrait pas être un accident ? Une magie accidentelle particulièrement puissante ?" tenta Lily, incertaine.

"Certain." assura James. "Après qu'il ait dit qu'elle était une Targaryen, donc une princesse, j'ai utilisé un sortilège de ma famille. Un sort crée pour reconnaître si la magie d'un des nôtres avait en effet voyagé de Westeros en Angleterre. Il avait la marque du rituel sur lui, dans sa magie."

C'était un fait peu connu, que le premier Potter n'était pas réellement un né-moldu, mais simplement un sorcier d'un autre monde, appelé Westeros. C'était il y a des siècles, alors que Valyria était toujours forte et puissante, les Potter avaient beaucoup voyagé, quoiqu'une partie de la famille restait dans les Terres de l'Orage et ils avaient donc étudié différentes formes de magie de Westeros et Essos. Discrètement bien sûr, la magie n'était pas forcément bien vu selon les royaumes et les lieux après tout. Et puis Harold Potter avait inventé un rituel qui l'avait envoyé, accidentellement, en Angleterre, alors connu sous le nom d'Albion.

Harold avait, comme le reste de leur lignée, une affinité avec la magie et après son mariage avec Iolanthe Peverell, il a établit une nouvelle famille, mais en Albion cette fois. Malgré la différence de monde, Westeros et Albion, les deux familles Potter étaient non seulement au courant de l'existence de l'autre branche, mais en plus il était courant d'avoir un fils de Westeros venir quelque temps à Albion, ou inversement. Particulièrement lorsqu'il y avait un danger dans un des deux mondes, c'était une mesure pour s'assurer que la famille continuait à exister.

Une mesure qui avait continué lorsque Aegon Targaryen, et ses sœurs-épouses Visenya et Rhaenys, vinrent conquérir Westeros, unifiant, presque, le continent avec l'aide de leurs dragons. L'oncle de James, Charlus Potter et son épouse Dorea, née Black, avaient choisi de se réfugier en Westeros lorsque la guerre civile contre Voldemort avait augmenté en puissance. Lorsque les mangemorts avaient commencé à tuer des enfants surtout. Dorea venant d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte. Le couple n'avait pas voulu prendre de risque, et ils étaient partis avec le soutien de James et Lily, qui avait été informé de cet autre monde après son mariage avec James.

James était donc au courant de Westeros et du fait que la famille royale était les Targaryens. Le bébé qui était arrivé chez lui, amené par Albus Dumbledore, était une princesse.

Il y avait en plus de grande chance qu'elle ait été kidnappé. La question se posait donc de pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard avait choisi de kidnapper cette enfant. Dans quel but ? Et surtout comment avait-il su pour Westeros ? C'était un secret et la famille Potter n'en avait jamais parlé à quiconque. C'était trop dangereux. Les dégâts qu'un sorcier mal intentionné pourrait causer à Westeros étaient grands après tout.

"Que va t'on faire ?" demanda Lily en ajustant sa prise sur la jeune princesse.

"On ne peut voyager à Westeros que lors d'une équinoxe. Et je ne suis pas familier avec le rituel, je ne pensais pas aller un jour à Westeros. Nous ne pouvons pas partir pendant un trimestre entier et je ne suis pas sûr qu'on pourra expliquer la situation aux parents de Rhaena et repartir en moins d'une heure. Je ne me sens pas non plus à l'aise à l'idée de simplement la poser quelque part. En plus ce n'est pas recommandé de faire voyager via ce rituel des enfants de moins de sept ans." soupira James en réfléchissant sérieusement à la situation. "Leur magie n'est pas encore assez stable avant leurs sept ans et ça pourrait avoir de mauvais effets sur eux déjà mais aussi sur le rituel."

"On pourrait la garder avec nous jusqu'à ses sept ans." proposa Lily. "On lui dirait la vérité, qu'on est pas ses parents biologiques et qu'on ne sait pas exactement comment ils avaient été séparé mais on pourrait l'élever quand même non ?"

James n'avait jamais aimé refuser quoique ce soit à sa femme, elle était son trésor, l'être qu'il aimait plus que tout et il voulait tout faire pour la rendre heureuse. Il savait à quel point Lily avait souhaité avoir un enfant, un désir qu'il avait d'ailleurs partagé, mais il avait été maudit et ne pouvait pas en avoir. Il n'aurait pas du être surpris par la question de son épouse, la demande de garder Rhaena au moins quelques années, mais il l'était. Son premier instinct était de dire non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, elle ne pourrait jamais être entièrement à eux, elle était une princesse, elle avait été enlevé, s'attacher était la dernière chose qu'il fallait faire.

Mais, ... Cet enfant était absolument adorable, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait l'abandonner... Et Lily n'était pas la seule à désirer un enfant. Même si ça ne devait être que pour un temps...

"Uniquement jusqu'à ses sept ans." il céda en se rapprochant de sa femme pour regarder la jeune princesse. "En attendant, elle sera connue comme notre fille. Rhaena Potter."


End file.
